erpgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs
This page contains a list of all known bugs and their status. (Any bugs that are not stricken through are because an official release has not been made yet, so you can fix these if you don't want to wait). Bugs 8/9/2014 - There was a bug with the Dialog system that would screw up when creating dialog trees using the choices in the Deluxe dialog. To see how you can fix this bug in v. 0.3.4, please view the Dialog Tutorial page. This bug was fixed on 8/9/2014. 7'/21/2014' - There was a bug with the Dialog system that would cause the lines of text to scrunch together each time you engaged in a dialog until eventually the game crashes due to an infinite loop. To fix this bug, open up the Dialog Manager, click on "Drawing", and scroll down until you see the line: decrement line spacing by 1. Delete this line, there is no need for it. This bug was fixed on 7/21/14. 3/31/2014 - There was a bug with the Extension (first one ever!) where it was not loading any lineskips that were made in the Dialog Tab. This bug was fixed on 3/31/14. '3/17/2014' - The equipment menu was not properly displaying armors of the "Head" type, i.e. returning null/invalid id. The issue was the Equipment Display Panel behavior setting the Equip ID to the armor's Armor List ID. This was fixed by using Current Loop Count instead of the code that had been there previously. This seems to have fixed the issue. This bug was fixed on 3/17/14. '2/23/2014' - The equipment menu was not displaying the stats of each party member. The issue was that the stat panel was not having it's UpdateGUI called. This was fixed by adding in a way for the Stat Panel to be updated via the Equipment Display Panel behavior. Open up the Equipment Display Panel behavior, select the UpdateGUI, then add a "For Each Actor of Type Stat Panel" at the very bottom. Within that add a "Trigger Event UpdateGUI in all behaviors for Actor of Type." This bug was fixed on 2/23/2014.'' - After equipping a weapon or armor the character's Max HP and Max MP would swap. This was due to the blocks being accidentally swapped in the code that changed the player's stats on equipment change. The area where this code was swapped was within the Equipment Display Panel Behavior, under setEquipmentChange (down at the very bottom). '''This bug was fixed on 2/23/2014.'' '''2/22/2014 - By hitting enter in the equipment menu, it would display the menu for equipping a weapon/armor (depending on what slot the user had listed first) when the party was empty. This bug was fixed by adding in a check into the Equipment Display Panel behavior that looks for a party to have more than 0 members in it. This bug was fixed on 2/22/2014 and a fix has been released. - Creating an initial party would not actually create the initial party. This bug was caused by the programmer accidently using a custom block to add a member to the party when the behavior the custom block came from a behavior that was not currently attached to the scene. This bug was fixed by porting code over from the behavior into the area where the initial party was created. This bug was fixed on 2/22/2014 and a fix has been released.